Margaret Brackenreid
Margaret Brackenreid 'is one of the original reoccurring characters in Murdoch Mysteries (2008) portrayed by Canadian actress Arwen Humphreys. She is affectionately called "'Mrs. B" by her MM fans who raised a campaign asking for more Mrs. B appearances. Luckily for all, MM producers and writers listened and delivered! "Margaret Brackenreid''' is the ideal counterpart to her classic Victorian husband. Equally a product of the times, Margaret may not buy into the votes for women, but she has learned from the women who went before her how to manage a husband without him knowing''." – Investigating Murdoch Mysteries Biography Margaret Brackenreid is married to Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and together they have two young boys. Margaret is a very passionate woman, who is always very determined in everything she does. Constable Brackenreid was only on the force two weeks when he arrested Margaret. She had gotten into a tiff over the lunch special at Maisy’s,“…such a tart tongue, full of sass, even then.” (ep 807) Thomas Brackenreid had just come out of the army when Margaret's father asked him to join the family's plumbing business. Margaret thought he'd have been a good plumber, but his heart was set on the police force. Married to a policeman, she knew what she was getting into, no point in complaining about the long hours– and the worry. But still... she does worries after they had the two boys (ep 304). Margaret disapproves of Thomas' drinking habits and is in a Temperance League. In Season 5, she joins a gambling club for ladies which Thomas frowns upon until she wins the jackpot. Margaret does not like the opera but instead enjoys classical music on their gramophone. She is a good cook, bakes her own bread, and is noted for her excellent plum pudding at Christmas by Murdoch. According to Arwen Humphreys, Margaret is very aware of what Thomas does when he's away. Season 1 - 5 The Glass Ceiling * Margaret is shown escorting her two sons from a room in the family residence containing some gruesome evidence. 'Mild Mild West * Mrs. Brackenreid has joined The Temperance League in an effort to get the Inspector to stop drinking. This will be the issue of contention between the Brackenreids for episodes to come. Murdoch.com * Rich Boy, Poor Boy * In this episode, where their son Bobby is kidnapped, Margaret under extreme worry and stressed, even angry with Thomas out of frustration and grief, revealing her most vulnerable side.Married to a policeman, Margaret knew what she was getting, no point in complaining about the long hours– and the worry, she tells Dr. Ogden. But still... she does worries after they had the two boys but never thought it would be one of them who would be in danger. Murdoch in Wonderland * Margaret attends Julia Ogden's wedding to Darcy Garland, along with Station House No.4. Murdoch at the Opera * Who Killed the Electric Carriage? * Invention Convention * Margaret appears when Brackenreid develops a toothache and tries to get him to see a dentist, which eventually he does go see. Twentieth Century Murdoch * Season 6 - 10 Murdoch Air * Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom *Margaret has a sister, Lizzy, who lives near Niagara Falls. Kung Fu Crabtree * Margaret accompanies Thomas to a Chinese dinner, where a dignitary is poisoned. She is inspired by the new cuisine and starts shopping at the Chinese market, buying ginseng, and cooking Chinese dinners for Thomas which has some surprising after-effects. On the Waterfront Part 1 * Margaret is concerned about Thomas not recovering from his grievous injury (ep 718) and three months in hospital, "He's not the same man, Detective, he just sits there like a lump. He won't retire, he won't return to work. He won't do anything. It's as if the beating took the life out of him." Holy Matrimony, Murdoch! * Margaret is involved in the planning of William and Julia's wedding and is an enthusiastic and fastidious planner that makes sure nothing goes wrong (which, of course, it does.) Election Day * Marked Twain * Margaret tries to get Thomas to join the Empire Club. The Local Option * Margaret invites radical anti-alcohol activist Carrie Nation to stay at the Brackenreid's home, which means hiding the Inspector's scotch. Thomas protests, saying if Toronto goes dry he will move back to England. A Merry Murdoch Christmas * Unlucky In Love * Margaret launches a wedding planning business, ensuring that everything is in perfect working order for the wedding. From Buffalo With Love * Excitable Chap * From Murdoch to Eternity * The younger version of Thomas Brackenreid surprises Margaret but he has to pass her test before she accepts that it is truly him: "Where were you when John was born?" * Thomas was trapped in the Station House under three feet of snow. But when he heard the news, he dug his way out with a latrine bucket. He was by her side before the midwife handed John back to Margaret. Master Lovecraft * Mrs. B is the inspiration for H.P. Lovecraft's most famous work and drawing– Cthulhu, but "Margaret''' can never know of this''," exclaims the Inspector as he burns the drawing. 'Hell to Pay * The Inspector mentions Margaret wanting to have Murdoch and the good Doctor over for dinner. * Like Miss James, Margaret is not caught up in the web of conspiracy to take control of Toronto. Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas * Margaret is thrilled about being robbed just days before Christmas as only "the creme de la creme of Toronto have been robbed" by Jumping Jack and now the Brackenreids can count themselves among them! When Constable Jackson finishes all nine pages of Mrs. Brackenreid's statement. The Inspector tells him to "Rip it up." The Brackenreids weren't robbed. Thomas hid the gifts in the attic so "my nosey wife wouldn't ruin the surprise". Jackson asks why didn't he "...just tell her so, sir?" The Inspector explains "... all Margaret has ever wanted to be was a part of Toronto society. Letting her think we were robbed is the best gift I could ever give her." Season 11 - 13 Up From Ashes ''(mentioned) *Inspector Brackenreid has gotten '''Margaret and the boys safetly out of the city as corruptions ensues around Station House 4, and Toronto itself. 'The Canadian Patient * The Accident (mention) Brackenreid Boudoir * F.L.A.S.H.! * Crabtree à la Carte *'Margaret' competes in a cooking competition, and her highly competative side is shown. She does whatever it takes to win, including sabotaging the other contestants, but it is that very act that reveals a killer and allows Murdoch and Brackenreid to catch them. The Great White Moose (mention) Home for the Holidays * Sir. Sir? Sir!!! *It's hard to tell if Margaret has also been infected by whatever is taking over Toronto. ''Secrets and Lies *After hearing about Thomas's daughter with another woman,' Margaret''' becomes overwhelmed and upset. Thomas had left her in the middle of the night without telling her the whole story; Thomas "bloody" lied to her. Trying to apologize he asks her what does she want from him, she tells him to leave their home. Pirates of the Great Lakes (mention) ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 '' *'Margaret' returns, and with a shocking question for Thomas... ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 * Troublemakers * Bad Pennies'' (mention) * ''The Final Curtain'' * Gallery 1108 Brackenreid Boudoir 12.png|Brackenreid Boudoir 1108 Brackenreid Boudoir Margaret.png|Brackenreid Boudoir 1016 Master Lovecraft Margaret.PNG|Master Lovecraft|link=Master Lovecraft 1016 Mrs. B in the Morgue.PNG|Left alone in the City Morgue 912-Mrs Brackenreid.PNG|Unlucky In Love|link=Unlucky In Love File:906 2.png|The Local Option File:Glass_ceiling_05.jpg|With Bobby, Johnny and Thomas in "The Glass Ceiling" margaretandhenry.png|Margaret with Henry Higgins in "Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas" Margaret_S11_E13.jpg|In Crabtree à la Carte Category:Recurring Characters